Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a conversation among two or more individuals about one or more topics that are associated with a location, such as plans to meet at a restaurant for dinner or to attend a film at a theater. In such scenarios, an individual who is also using a device may alternate between conversing with one another and with interacting with a device to identify, explore, and select the location-based topics. Devices may provide a variety of tools that may facilitate such conversations, such as applications for identifying or recommending topics based on a set of search criteria, such as an events guide application or a restaurant recommendations application; applications for viewing details about a topic, such as viewing restaurant menus and availability for reservations; applications for initiating transactions with a location-based topic, such as making a reservation at a restaurant or purchasing tickets to a theater or music concert; applications for identifying discounts on such and applications for logging the presence of the user at the location of a topic, such as a “check-in” application enabling a user to inform social contacts of their presence at a particular event or location; applications for finding discounts on topics, such as discounted theater tickets and restaurant coupons; and applications for presenting maps and identifying routes to reach the locations of the respective topics.